


Difficult Patient

by Lolsnake9



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Hal is a grumpy kid, Kidnapping, M/M, Sickfic, Sinestro actually cares, but like harmless kidnapping, idek, just dumb mindless fluff, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: Hal gets injured and Sinestro rescues (read: kidnaps) him and takes care of him in his headquarters. Hijinks (probably) ensue.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Difficult Patient

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idek about the coherency of this fic since I only wrote it as an excuse for some comedic fluff between these two dumbasses. enjoy i guess

“Nggghhhh….”

Hal groggily opened his eyes, his head feeling heavy. He found himself laid on a rather large bed in a dimly-lit room, wrapped under a thin blanket.

He tried to remember what had happened. He and some other Green Lanterns, including Guy and Kilowog, were sent to deal with some space pirates. They got separated and Hal ended up receiving quite a fatal stab wound on his side. He had tried sending out distress signals, but ended up passing out before anyone could come.

He tried sitting straight up, though his vision was still hazy from his headache. At that moment, he also realized that his wounds had been bandaged.

”What the….where am I?”

He looked around the room. It was mostly unremarkable for most parts, only having a desk on one side and a couple of shelves. If there was one thing that could be said to be unusual was the room’s tall ceiling and lack of windows.

Another thing he noticed was that his ring was gone.

Even without knowing how or why he even got here at the first place, Hal immediately knew something was very wrong.

He looked up at the front ceiling of the room, and noticed above the door the giant emblem of the Sinestro Corps.

“Oh good, you’ve come about already.”

Hal turned to the source of the voice on his left, and saw Sinestro standing on the side of the bed, crossing his arms. Instinctively Hal threw a fist at him, which was immediately caught by construct holding his hand in place.

“You’re only making this worse for yourself, Jordan.” Sinestro said almost nonchalantly.

“Where the fuck is my ring?” Hal almost growled. Sinestro used to construct to basically yank Hals hand away, causing him to grunt in pain.

“I took it from you. Couldn’t risk you trying to fight off. Not that it matters since it was low on power anyway….which I somewhat half-expected, coming from you.”

Before Hal had a chance to speak, Sinestro spoke again. “Now in case you’ve forgotten, you were basically dying from your wounds, separated from your ‘allies’ with no one around to help you in outer space. I luckily arrived just in time to bring you back here and get your wounds treated.”

“I remember what happened, okay! How the hell did you even find me? Have you been stalking me?”

“You never knew, but I had put a tracker in you.”

Hal furrowed his brows. “What?”

“A mark on the back of your neck. The same one I had put on Soranik under her left eye.”

“What the hell…..you creep!” Hal said as he promptly grabbed a pillow and threw it on Sinestro, who blocked it using a construct shield.

“Have you always been this jittery?”

“Well, of course I would be if I was in the captivity of my own worst enemy!”

“So ungrateful. Even after all that I risked to save you?”

“I didn’t even fucking ask you to abduct me! So give me my ring back and let me the hell out of here!”

“You’ll get out when I say so.” said Sinestro as he proceeded to get really up close to Hal’s face, giving him a stern look.

“And what the hell makes you think I’ll be willing to stay here? And with _you_ , nonetheless?”

“Because, Jordan, you’ve never been the one to know self-preservation, and this’ll only make things worse for you in the long run.”

“Screw you.”

Hal proceeded to bury his face in his hands and ruffle his hair in frustration. He let out a deep sigh, and turned over again to Sinestro.

“Well? How long will you be keeping me here?”

“I’ll only keep you as long as you need to recover.”

Hal raised his brow in suspicion. “Really? That’s it? You’ll let me go that easily?”

“Yes. After all, there’s no point in keeping you further, especially with how _annoying_ you’re being with your complaining.”

“Well in that case I think I’ll do just fi- ow!” Hal then attempted to move out of the bed, but his stab wound hadn’t fully healed yet, causing him to cringe in pain. Sinestro could only put his hand on his forehead and sigh. He skeeted closer to Hal on the bed.

“If I tell you to stay, you stay.”

“You can’t make me do what you want!”

“If this keeps going on, Jordan, I will have to tie you down to the bed. Do you want that?”

“Errr…no!” Hal answered, slightly flustered since that sentence had awakened some…. _memories_ , so to say, and _goddammit this is such the most inappropriate time to get horny. Fuck._

Sinestro then grabbed Hal by his shoulders, snapping the human away from his thoughts.

“Then stay. Still.” he said as he pushed Hal to the bed, holding him there for a while until Hal calmed down. When Sinestro let go Hal crossed his arms and huffed out. It was both amusing and irritating for Sinestro to see the supposedly renowned Green Lantern, the only living person he had respected as an equal at that, acting like a sulking five-year old. Then again, perhaps he could work that to his advantage….

After a long moment of silence, Hal spoke again.

“So….what are you really planning? Intending to torture me for information? Forcing me to join your Corps?”

Sinestro rolled his eyes at the question. “If I wanted to do that, Jordan, I would have already done so.” he answered rather exasperatedly. While it was true that Sinestro had had plans regarding getting his former student to join his corps, he had no intentions to do so at the moment. Not yet.

Hal snorted. “Come on now. You really think I’m going to believe that you just suddenly decided to save your enemy’s life without any sort of ulterior motives? Why does it matter if I live or die to you anyway? If anything, wouldn’t it be better if you had just let me die?”

Sinestro turned to Hal, who was still crossing his arms and looking to his life to avert Sinestro’s gaze. Slowly Hal turned to him anyway, brown eyes sheepishly meeting gold.

It has always been the same. No matter how hard Jordan may have tried to quite literally mask his emotions Sinestro had always been able to see through that layer of facade. Even now he could sense the uneasiness within Jordan as he continued looking at him and waiting for an answer, a hint of wistfulness on his former student’s eyes.

Still, the question had offended Sinestro more than he’d like to admit. He knew things have been very….complicated for both of them, and that he really had no right acting like this towards Jordan as if things hadn’t changed. And yet…

“You’re the only person I have come to respect and consider a…an equal since Abin Sur. I can’t just let you die at the hands of some lowly space pirates. And should you ever die at the hands of others…….it shall be mine.”

Hal’s lips formed into a sour smile. “That still doesn’t give you a right to kidnap me.”

“Too bad about that.”

Sinestro then stood up.

“Where are you going?”

“I have more important matters to attend to other than listening to your asinine whinings, Jordan.”

“Oh really? _You_ were the one who brought me here and now you decided that I’m too annoying to handle?”

Sinestro only turned back to give Hal a slight glance, before continuing to walk to the door.

“.…I’ll be back soon. Don’t even attempt to escape because I can see everything you’re doing.”

After Sinestro closed the door, Hal rubbed his palm down his face. _Great. Just great. I am bedridden in this place, kidnapped by that smarmy son of a bitch under the pretense of ‘rescuing’ me, even though he could have just dropped me at Oa._

Despite what Sinestro had said, could Hal even really believe him? Logically, there was _no_ reason to and he knew that the man always had some hidden schemes when pulling off shit like this, and if Hal didn’t get out of here as soon as possible there’s no telling what Sinestro would really do to him.

 _Fuck_. He couldn’t even at least inform the Corps where he were so that they could come and pick him up…that is, if Sinestro was even willing to let Hal go at all. Sure, he said he would let Hal go once he recovered, but he didn’t say anything about letting the Corps pick Hal up. Infact, if the thing became a full-blown war it would exponentially make things worse. Maybe that was his intentions all along? Crap.

Hal looked around the room. Honestly, he could probably escape right now if he just tried. He knew it was a bad idea considering his condition and Sinestro’s own warning, but when had any of those stopped him before?

And yet as if Sinestro could somehow sense his intentions, the magenta asshole opened the door, carrying a bowl of…. _something_ , smoke swirling up from it. He created a construct chair besides the bed and sat on it.

“Here. Eat this.” he said while taking a spoonful and directed it towards Hal.

“What?”

Hal took a closer look at the bowl to further examine what seemed to be a soup. Its color was kind of dark-purplish red, which reminded him of beetroot. The smell was….while he couldn’t say was _disgusting_ , exactly, it definitely had a weird earthy, somewhat metallic tinge to it to make Hal suspicious of _what_ was exactly in it (though he was already logically suspicious of everything Sinestro was offering him at this point, anyway).

“What the hell is this?” Hal said incredulously while pointing at the ‘soup’.

“It’s a soup with various medicinal properties to help you recover. So eat it.”

“Like hell I’m gonna eat that!”

“You’ve already eaten way weirder things while going to missions on other planets without a second thought. Why should this be any different?”

“You’ve probably put something in it to drug me! That’s the reason why you brought me this, isn’t it? You think I am that stupid?”

“Jordan, like I have already said, if I wanted to do things like kill or drug you I would have done so the moment I got my hands on you. Infact, I could kill you right now if I so wished. But as you can see, I have decided not to do so.”

In response, however, Hal merely squinted his eyes. “If that’s supposed to persuade or intimidate me, then it’s not working either way.”

“Just do as I say before I make you.”

Hal took another glance at the soup, and finally, hesitantly moved forward so that his lips _juuuuuuuuust_ barely touched the tip of the spoon to have a taste, before slowly swallowing the spoonful entirely.

“Hmm…..”

“Well?"

“It’s…not bad.” Hal mumbled. The soup’s taste somewhat reminded him of rootbeeer and mashed potatoes, with a minty tinge to it. The texture was a bit weird to him, though.

He had, at this point, somewhat expected whatever Sinestro had put on that soup to kick in, but so far after 10 seconds nothing had happened. _Huh_.

“Now will you be a good boy and eat the rest?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” said Hal, somewhat ticked off by Sinestro’s tone. Still, Sinestro continued scooping spoonfuls of soup to Hal’s mouth.

This was all just too weird for him. Hal was still suspicious at Sinestro’s actual intentions for basically kidnapping him, and yet for all it’s worth Sinestro was here, feeding him warm soup with tender care and patience. Almost as if he actually _cared_.

For some reason it felt…nice.

“Did you make this yourself?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. It’s a local Korugarian dish we make for sick people.” he said as he put the empty bowl on the tiny table besides the bed. “I remember I used to make plenty of this for Soranik.”

Hal’s eyes blinked in surprise. ”Wow. I….never knew you could cook.”

He had asked the question somewhat half-jokingly, because no way in a thousand light years he would have expected _Sinestro_ of all people to be a good cook. And dammit, now the mere image of Sinestro doing exactly just that almost made him break out in hysterics, but the presence of the person being offended in question was able to make him hold it in.

Well, almost, because Hal still giggled anyway.

”What’s so funny, Jordan?” Sinestro glared at him.

“No, nothing, it’s just….” Hal proceeded to fake cough. “The Corps are probably looking for me right now.”

“Well if they do come, I’ll hand you over.”

“Yeah, but….they’ll probably get the wrong idea.”

“I’ll explain the situation.”

“You could probably do that, but I doubt they’ll listen to you.”

“I care not whether they believe me or not. What matters is that I just saved one of their men’s lives. If they take offense on that then that’s on them.”

“Tch, can’t stop being so full of yourself for just one minute, can you?” Hal sneered.

“We can talk about this later. For now, you need a lot of rest. Go to sleep.” Sinestro said as he stood up.

“Hey.”

As Sinestro was walking away though, Hal suddenly grabbed his wrist.

“Jordan, what-”

“Don’t go.”

“Jordan, let me go, I need to-”

“No. Stay with me.”

“Jordan, I really need to-”

“Hey, I’m the guest here, remember? And you brought me here, so you chose to deal with all of me.”

“Jordan…..”

“Come ooooooonnnnnn.” Hal said as he tugged Sinestro’s wrist repeatedly. The Korugarian only continued to stare at Hal’s pleading eyes until he finally sighed in defeat.

“...fine.” he muttered, causing Hal’s face to brighten up. When Sinestro lied besides Hal on the bed the human immediately scooted over to snuggle besides him.

“You were telling me off earlier and now you want me to stay?”

“Well….I changed my mind.”

“Really? Why?”

“After I found that you didn’t actually put drugs in the soup after all.”

Sinestro narrowed his eyes. “You’re still going on about that?”

“Hey, at least I know this time you weren’t lying. And besides…I just don’t like being lonely in this weird-ass place. The atmosphere makes me uncomfortable.”

“And somehow I don’t?”

“Well…I mean I’ve actually known you for quite some time now, so…even though we’re still technically enemies….I suppose I could trust you to be around me this time.” Hal said, smiling. Sinestro didn’t say anything and only put his hand on Hal’s head.

“Well, now that I’m here you’ll actually go to sleep, right?”

“Yeah, yeah…..actually, one more thing.” Hal said as he raised his head to look at Sinestro.

“What is it this time?”

“Honestly, why couldn’t have you just dropped me at Oa when you found me? It’s probably easier to do rather than going all the way here and taking all the time and effort to bandage me up and make me soup, isn’t it?”

Sinestro didn’t directly answer. He looked away from Hal and there was a brief, awkward silence between them before he took a deep breath and said. “Maybe…I just wanted to see you.”

Hal’s eyes slowly widened before he laughed. “Really? You kidnapped me just because you _missed_ me? Goddammit.”

“From how you were acting when you first got here I figured the orthodox approach wouldn’t have worked anyway.”

“Eh, fair point.” Hal scratched his head guiltily. “Besides, I guess……I suppose I kinda miss you too.”

Sinestro looked at him again. “Is that so.”

“Yup. Although unlike you, I won’t be having any idea to kidnap someone and potentially start a Corps war soon.”

Sinestro only chuckled in response, then suddenly turned stern while looking at Hal straight in the eyes again.

“Go to sleep, Jordan.”

“Oooookay.”

Hal shifted his position so he could comfortably lay his head on Sinestro’s chest and draping his left arm across his stomach, slowly being lulled into sleep with Sinestro carding his fingers through Hal’s hair.

Before Hal truly went to sleep, though, he whispered out, “You know, you could just call me next time.”

Sinestro smirked. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well....I figured out since I've written a couple of non-con I should try writing fluff for a change. Also I planned to upload this on Valentine's Day but new college semester fucked me over. blah. still happy valentines though. also thanks for reading


End file.
